neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokichi Ouma
Kokichi Ouma is most commonly known in public for his long line of work in the Apple Support Technician career line. He is, however, known underground for being a Part-time surpreme leader and Heist co-ordinator. This may be to the fact he is addicted to Pay Day 2, but the reason as to this is unsupported. However, in an interview it was confirmed that it may be because the title rhymes with "Kayayday." Appearance A hot fucking smut. Seriously... the likes of the diety of waifu herself is in his debt. His everyday outfit consists mainly of his FAVORITE straitjacket! He LOVES his straitjacket SOOOOOOOOO much!~ Desu x3 Nyah. His secondary accessories consist of his trusty captain's Hat, which he had bought from his local Able Sisters™, and his cape, which he received shortly after mugging the workers in said Able Sisters™ and tearing being torn from it's position as a curtain before yet again said Able Sisters™ was lit on fire merely moments later. Personality Kokichi, first things first is such a FUCKING LIAR. He may came to have this attitude from a Narcissist complex. Kokichi often thinks of himself as a clover because he managed to survive that one time he had his head shaved bald, pretending to cosplay the likeness of Sand Undertale (Ugh... Fucking... SAND!) Kokichi, as known by Everyone and their copy of Mogeko Castle, knows that Kokichi is GAY... what? oh... He's Blind! It means that he is A NEET! (Well, Same difference lol xd.) Kokichi took opportunity of his gift and learned from his mentor Monaka Towa, allowing him to harness the strength to set his stand, 「''Grape Juice Bottle」, allowing him to harness Hamon from lack of activity... despite the fact he coordinates heists and works at fucking APPLE. Synopsis Kokichi was born a grown ass man on a flight heading to alaska, when suddenly Kokichi was lost several minutes after birth on board. He was found in the cockpit toying with the controls. This caught all of the pilots by surprise since they all went potty at the same fucking time, (with one another,) making the plane spiral out of control and crash into Canada. Kokichi was the only survivor of this crash. Kokichi since then was immediately was found and was raised by his everloving fambilly consisting mainly of platapi (Right). He grew up under the influence thinking he was a furry. He was found in the wilderness by fucking Cool Cat himself while he was saving the kids. Cool Cat saw Kokichi, he knew he was the only one he could "Boogie Woogie" with, he also thought those platapi were just big bullies! He played his tune and tried to save the kid. However, the platapi fought back, resulting all the kids with him to freak out and attack the platapi for the sake of defending Cool Cat and Kokichi. All of the children died along with the platapi. Kokichi was the only one Cool Cat cared about (Before NSGM) for the rest of Kokichi's childhood. Cool Cat spoiled Kokichi, only buying him the highest quality weed, housing, gaming consoles and internet connection. Cool Cat took it upon himself to feed Kokichi to fit his odd fucking fat waifu needs, until kokichi burnt it off and tried out martial arts, awakening his person- I MEAN STAND and fucking killed Cool Cat so he doesn't have a parental complex while he wanks alone in his room. Kokichi becomes an Apple Support Technician to keep an income and not make his house smeel like weedu for 1 minitu desu. Kokichi goes to school and get arrested for stepping on an ant and goes to the insane asylum for the well dressed now knowing that Kokichi crashed a plane with his biological fam. He lived in a single room for 3 years with his roommates Junko Enoshima, Carl Wheezer, and Dumbass '(Right). Ever since the day he was let out he took it upon himself to play Pay Day 2 and host parties, like that 1 time he shaved his head to look like Sand Undertale (Uugh... FUCKING... SAND!). However, one day he took a drank at a party and conked out to wake up at Janko's killing game since he's an adowable seat. He later was discovered by the world and put under government surveilence (tumblr) all until that day... FUCKING Kaito... Astronaut boy who died during the Sand Undertale competition came back during the game and Killed Kokichi umder hydraulic press because he fucking loves hydraulic press channel... It was this fated day his Person- UM, STAND would come useful. It's hidden ability allows Kokichi to change '''F A T E by turning his whole self into grape juice, causing fucking KAITO to die because of the expired cup of grace juice kokichi made him drink... even though he got executed by kokichi's best friend #2 Junko Enoshima anyways. Relationships * Junko Enoshima: 'Common Patron and MMD Victim. Am Not Nice. Kokichi unconsentively participated and died in her killing game. Heist Buddy (Get away driver (Actually Squidward drives them but ok)) * [[Carl Wheezer|'Carl Wheezer]]: '''A Fellow Prisonmate, Kokichi helped find his alpaca. They ate Cockaroaches together. * '''Dumbass: Payed by Kokichi in bottlecaps to stay away even though they lived in the same room for 3 whole years. * [[Chiaki Nanami|'Chiaki Nanami']]:' Kokichi's Girlfirend, Yandere Victim * '[http://scarygodmother.wikia.com/wiki/Cool_Khajiit '''Cool Cat] (A.K.A. Cool Khajit):'' Saved and raised Kokichi. Victim of Kokichi due to daddy issues. * 'Tidus: 'They Both live in Canada I thought this worked. * 'Kaito: Competitive to the deathbed, and is his Rival in Beer Pong, Darts, and Guitar Hero. * Komaeda: Stole all his dick riders * Rantaro: 彼は彼の妹とそれを犯さないことを確かめる Trivia * Kokichi loves tea and his organization even has mandatory tea breaks. * He smells bad Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Furries Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Peanut butter lovers Category:Gay Characters Category:Cool Kids Category:Not Rapists Category:Gangsters